


Win-Win

by Kalloway



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At the end of an exhausting job, there's Loke, with a gift.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppylove7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/gifts).



Lucy flopped back onto her bed, exhausted. She'd worked way too hard for what they payout of the job had been, but there was no way around it. Her rent was paid and she'd be able to afford food for a few weeks. She had a little left over to splurge, but... Everything was already closed and of course, one of her favourite authors had just released a new book which she hadn't been able to buy because it was too late. 

"At least I'm alone," Lucy mumbled. Erza wasn't in her bath, Natsu wasn't raiding her pantry, and Gray wasn't... half-naked, mostly. 

"Is that what you'd prefer?" 

Lucy managed not to scream as she scrambled up to the headboard, brandishing her pillow as if it would do anything. Just inside the door stood Loke, clutching a package and a rose in a vase. 

"You scared me!" Lucy managed. "How long have you been there?" 

"I'm here under my own power and just arrived," Loke explained as he set down both the rose and package. "I didn't mean to startle you. It just seemed like you needed a little something that only I could provide." 

Lucy exhaled and shuffled the pillow back where it belonged before stretching and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"I appreciate the thought, but it was a rough day. I just want to relax and hopefully fall asleep," Lucy said. She did. The rose was beautiful, and he'd even brought her... 

Well, maybe she could open her gift. 

"How about a backrub?" Loke offered as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Tell me about the job, and I'll take all the stress away." 

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but a backrub would be amazing. She'd already tried boiling out some of her irritation in the tub, but she was sure she had plenty left. 

"Okay," she said. "I'd like that." 

"You would?" 

"Yeah, I would." Apparently he'd been far too prepared to be shot down. Well, this just seemed like a win-win. Lucy was sure she needed a win-win situation. 

She was quiet as Loke settled behind her and brushed her hair damp hair forward. His hands were warm and almost too hesitant at first, but once his thumbs dug against either side of her spine and she let out a soft moan, Loke pressed harder and Lucy... relaxed against him. 

This was what she needed-- She started talking after a moment, about the job, about how exhausted she was despite not being able to sleep, how at least she'd been alone but (a bit harder, lower, please) it was nice that he was there. As long as she was dressed, he could drop in. The rose was beautiful. The package... Yes, once (ah, right there) he'd finished... 

Lucy felt like a ragdoll when Loke finally paused and, before sliding from the bed, leaned to gently kiss her shoulder. 

That... was not bad. Lucy wasn't sure what to say, but before she could think up something, the package was thrust into her hands and, blushing, Loke closed his own gate and was gone. 

"Thank you," Lucy said to the emptiness of her apartment. 

She opened the package carefully-- It was the book she'd wanted. Somehow, Loke had known exactly what she'd wanted and needed. 

"Thank you."


End file.
